Mycroft's Pet
by PocketSizedWolf
Summary: Mycroft decides to share his latest pet with Sherlock. Mycroft/Molly, Mycroft/Molly/Sherlock, Sherlock/Molly
1. Chapter 1

The hand on his arm was so delicate that he could barely feel it. He couldn't deny the subtle beauty of his guest, the long flowing hair that fell down her back was the thing that had attracted him to her almost instantly. She was fairly mousey, but he had sensed the submissive streak run through her like a lightning bolt the minute they had met. They had been 'dating' for over a month now, and it had been exactly 28 days since she had first submitted to him. Mycroft, a skilled Dom, a man who had had numerous submissives, had zoned in on her almost instantly. She would be the perfect addition to his collection, and if he was correct, this pet would have the added bonus of irritating his brother.

"On your knees, my pet.." he whispered softly to her, once they entered his room in the Diogenes Club, a room in which they were safe to speak, Mycroft's own private quarters. Molly looked up at him and instantly obeyed, dropping to her knees before him. Mycroft sat down, and Molly looked up at him.  
"Now, now, Miss Molly.. what did I teach you?" the lab technician dropped her gaze, and was rewarded with a "Good, good.. Now, my dear.. you know what to do.."

Molly shed her clothes quickly before crawling towards him naked and kneeling between his legs. Her fingers moved to his belt and pulled it from his trousers completely, placing it on the ground beside him before working open his suit trousers. Mycroft stood up and looked down at her, sliding his trousers down before sitting back down and holding out his hand. The minute he held out his hand, Molly bent and picked up his belt between her teeth and dropped it into the palm of his hand.  
"Good girl.. Carry on.." Mycroft smirked. Molly kissed along the inside of Mycroft's thigh, her hands moving to cup his testicles, stroking them gently. She took him between her lips, running her tongue over the underside of his shaft, massaging him gently as her lips slid along his length. Almost instantly, the fingers of Mycroft's free hand were tugging her hair, a feeling that made her jump at first, but now it made her feel safe and secure. She continued what she was doing, sucking and licking Mycroft's cock until she felt the sharp sting of leather against her back and jumped.  
"Molly.." his voice warned, and she relaxed again, forcing him further into her mouth until her nose was resting by the thick curly hair by the base of his cock as it's tip sat at the entrace to her throat. She began to breath through her nose like he'd taught her, as his belt hit her back repeatedly for nine more strokes until eventually, he came down her throat.

He removed himself from between her lips and rose from his seat, pulling his trousers back up just as there was a knock on the door to his office.  
"Stay.." he spoke in his most commanding voice as Molly went to move, to hide from the prying eyes of whoever was at the door. She stayed, though, as commanded, her back to the door. Mycroft pulled it open and looked at the Diogenes worker with a raised eyebrow. Silently, the man handed him a note and Mycroft glanced at it before handing it back, nodding at the man.

Mycroft moved to sit in his chair by the fire and called Molly over. She crawled on all fours, sitting by his feet as he picked up a newspaper from the table and reading through it, ignoring her. After a few minutes, his fingers began stroking her hair as he continued reading. Molly rested her fingers on her thighs, closing her eyes as she relaxed under the gentle touches of her Master. After a few more minutes, Mycroft cleared his throat.  
"We'll be having a visitor shortly, my pet.. Better go fetch your collar. You may walk."

Molly rose to her feet and moved to the cupboard in the corner, pulling out the pink leather collar Mycroft had had custom made for her a few weeks before, and carrying it over to him and kneeling before him. With a gentle smile, Mycroft fastened the collar around her neck.  
"Perfect, as always..." he smiled "Good enough for visitors.. My brother will be here shortly."  
Molly's face went pale and she swallowed. Sherlock would see her like this, being submissive for his brother. The thought filled her with fear, and yet, a part of her was rather excited by the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

"This had better be important, Mycroft..." the husky voice said as the door was pushed open, all regard for Diogenes rules completely ignored by the Consulting Detective as he closed the door behind him. "I was on an important-" he paused, his eyes scanning the imagery before him. He'd been introduced to Mycroft's pets before, his brother often using them as a battle tool, sometime to make his brother jealous, or to make him see that Mycroft could have any pet he wanted, and didn't need Sherlock's submission. But this was different. His latest pet was Molly Hooper, Sherlock's Molly Hooper, HIS pathologist. He felt anger hit him, and briefly wondered why. He'd not been interested in Molly, not really, before today, but seeing her at Mycroft's feet on all fours, a collar around her neck, well.. It was quite an arousing sight.

"Do come in, Sherlock.. Take off your coat.." The detective glared at his brother, but shrugged his coat off regardless, hanging it up on the hook by the door. He moved towards his brother, sitting in the armchair opposite him and steepling his hands together.  
"Is this why you invited me here? To show off."  
"Of course.." Mycroft smirked, his fingers running through Molly's hair. Sherlock swallowed as he watched his brother's tender digits brushing through the thick, dark hair he had admired. He preferred it down, he noted as he tore his gaze away, looking at his brother, narrowing his eyes.

Molly sat in silence by his feet, her eyes closing. The feeling of Mycroft's fingers in her hair was relaxing, but she was still rather tense. It was arousing, she realised, to be completely naked by the feet of a fully clothed man, but it was humiliating being watched by a second fully clothed man. Inside Molly's head, a gentle battle was being fought between the two feelings, and she couldn't work out who was going to win. Mycroft looked down at her, the smirk remaining on his face as he worked out what was going through his pet's head.

"Molly.." he spoke softly, and she opened her eyes, looking up at her Master. "Go and show my brother just how talented your mouth is.."  
Molly crawled towards Sherlock, placing herself between his legs and reaching up to unbutton his trousers. Sherlock tensed, but allowed her to continue, eager to feel the inside of Molly Hooper's sweet mouth. Her mouth felt dry, suddenly, as she looked up at Sherlock's god-like face, his blue eyes looking back at her, reading every inch of her naked skin but saying nothing, his cupids-bow lips pursed in concentration as he watched the mousy pathologist tugging down his trousers, followed by his boxers.

She swallowed as she looked as his cock. It was thicker than she'd expected, but she wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Licking her lips, she took him into her mouth, her eyes looking up at his face as her tongue caressed him. Sherlock moaned, his fingers moving instantly into her hair. The feel of her mouth was something else, and Sherlock couldn't help but push further into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Molly gagged briefly, before mentally reminding herself to breath through her nose.

Mycroft watched the scene before him, aroused and amused. It seemed, from her enthusiasm, that Molly had pushed away the feeling of humiliation, or at least combined the two. Moving forward, he watched as Sherlock thrust into his pet's mouth, and ran his fingers over the lips of Molly's pussy. She jumped, but remained still, feeling Mycroft's fingers slipping into her, hearing him chuckle deeply.  
"Oh, my pet.." he smirked, looking at his brother "Look how wet you are.. I think you're rather enjoying this."

Mycroft chuckled, looking at his brother before dropping his trousers and shifting himself behind Molly, slowly slipping into her. A moan escaped her throat, causing a gentle vibration to travel along Sherlock's shaft. It felt ridiculously good, and the detective moaned softly in response. It felt like ages since she'd felt Mycroft inside her and she pushed back against him causing another chuckle to escape his lips.

"Keen, my pet.. How lovely" he smiled as he gripped her hips, gently thrusting into her. She clenched around him, tightening her body in the way she knew he loved and for a minute, she completely forgot about Sherlock's cock in her mouth until the Consulting Detective thrust once more, hitting the back of her throat.

It wasn't long before Sherlock came down her throat, and she swallowed it eagerly, before cleaning his shaft with her tongue. Sherlock smirked, impressed with the training his brother had obviously given the lovely pathologist. His fingers stroked her hair as he watched his brother pounding into her. Molly closed her eyes as she focussed on the feelings of her Master's powerful thrusts, until she felt him release inside her.

As soon as he pulled out, Molly moved to take him between her lips, using her tongue to clean all trace of her from his cock. As she was doing so, Mycroft beckoned his brother over. Sherlock did as he was told, and moved towards his older brother, who's fingers brushed over his cheek before pulling him into a kiss, nipping at his lower lip.  
"I've yet to tell my new pet of your own 'pet' status.." he chuckled, brushing his fingers through Sherlock's hair. "But I see no reason not to share her with you.. I know you like to pretend you're dominant sometimes.."


End file.
